


Don't ignore me

by Dee2su



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, lucifer is an attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee2su/pseuds/Dee2su
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. He makes sure Sam knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ignore me

“Don’t ignore me."

Sam cleared his throat and made it a point to draw out how long it took for him to put in his headphones. Pursing his lips, he ignored the sudden dip in the bed and pulled out his law book.

"Sammy..”

Trying his hardest not to react as Lucifer followed and _crawled_ after him on the soft sheets, he crossed his legs and turned to the last page he was on.

“I didn’t come over here just for you to _not_ pay attention to me.”

Sam’s expression remained stoic as his eyes skimmed over the text without really reading it. It didn’t matter how hard he was tying to grasp the words. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to pay the book any mind with Lucifer looming over him.

Still, it was fun to make the man wait.

Getting annoyed, Lucifer shifted closer and rested a hand on Sam’s stomach. Without a word, he began moving his fingers up and down, only gaining more confidence once he heard a deep sigh emit from his boyfriend. Getting bolder with his movements, he slid his hands further down, making sure he lingered on one area in particular, and circled around Sam’s upper thigh. As he did this, he moved closer till he was firmly pressed up against Sam's shoulder. He made way to take a headphone out of Sam’s ear but thought better of it. Instead, he nestled himself into the crook of Sam's neck and breathed in his scent before biting at the soft flesh.

“Stop.”Sam moaned out, his mind already growing fuzzy.

Squeezing harder on his thigh, Lucifer hummed and dragged his teeth down Sam’s neck to move on to his revealed collar bone. He looked up and fought the urge to smirk as his eyes met with Sam’s. Finding the gesture somewhat encouraging and challenging at the same time, he full on moved his hand to cup at Sam’s crotch and felt a feeling of satisfaction overcome him as Sam sighed, finally setting down the book.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

Lucifer laid one final kiss to sam’s flushed skin before yanking out his headphones and moving his phone so he could straddle him. Without further warning, he began to lift his shirt off of him, causing Sam to drag his hands along his waist and look up at him amusingly. He wasn’t surprised to see that Lucifer was already sporting a hard on Underneath the fabric.

“Horny?” Sam chuckled.

“As fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ficlet is bad. Posting it anyway..


End file.
